Christmas Magic
by LongLostLover
Summary: Regina decides to arrange a special Christmas party for the children living in her castle. She is hoping to please a little boy with dark curls and irresustible dimples. Meanwhile Robin Hood has a special gift to give the Queen who has found so much favour with his son. Some fluff and DimpkesQueen. Enchanted Forest during the Missing Year. My fiction written specially for OQAdvent


Regina is nervous. It's has been a while since she had to organize a Christmas celebration for a child Roland's age, and not just one child but children who have never celebrated it before. It's exciting and intimidating at the same time. She didn't want to be in charge of any big arrangements like a ball or something of a kind and she let Snow know as much. The latter was happy to handle the Grand Winter Ball by herself but she did ask Regina to help set up the decorations and at least show up for the venue. Regina agreed to help out secretly hoping it would grant her an excuse not to stay for the thing itself or at least not all of it. It is then when Regina thought of a children's party. She never wanted anything big. Be it her will she'd just do something small and special just for Roland. But she'd hate to raise any suspicion, speculations on the matter or misinterpretation of her gesture.So she opts for something for all the kids living within the castle walls, something family like, something Henry would have enjoyed if he were still little and here with her.

Organizing anything kid related is too bitter sweet for her because of Henry. The fact that she won't see him ever again is tearing her heart to pieces. But she feels that she still wants to do it for the sake of kids in the castle. Moreover, she knows a very special boy, Robin's boy, she'd really like to impress. However, she'd roast anyone who'd even try to mention that she might want to impress the father as much as the child. Which of course is true but only to some extent as Roland has already secured a special place in her heart. Over the last couple of months she's become very fond of the child. He himself has been too affectionate towards her since day one for the reasons she can't think of. She loves it and if she's really honest with herself she'd have to confess that she's been enamored with this sweet child with a head full of unruly curls and a big bright smile probably since the very first moment she saw him. Roland is just perfect and every time such thoughts cross her mind she feels guilt weighing her heart down for liking him so much and so fast since Henry was lost to her.

"Your Majesty."

Now Regina would never admit to the fact that there's someone else seemingly just enamored as Roland is with her and she'd rather die than confess to anyone that she likes all the banter and the signs of affection coming from the infamous Robin Hood. She likes to think that she is annoyed by the man and can hardly stand him. She's been trying to make everyone as well as herself believe that was true. However, it seems that it has never really worked nether for people around not even her.

"Thief," she says turning his direction with a smirk on her face. She can't control it no matter how hard she tries, "And here I was hoping Santa granted me my wish and made you disappear."

"Santa?"

Robin looks very much confused. Right. It completely escaped her that he must know absolutely nothing of a white-bearded old man in a red suit who gives everyone presents.

"Never mind," she says quickly, "Where's Roland?"

She doesn't want to spoil anything for Roland and if he sees anything before it's completely ready, the surprise will definitely be ruined for him. She'd absolutely hate that. Her hands start trembling with nerves as she feels out of place. She's still not sure whether people of the castle are ready to entrust a former Evil Queen with their children. And what was she thinking to begin with?!

"He is outside with John and the lads," he says and then he must notice the trembling of her hands as he comes closer. In fact he's so close now that she can feel his warm breath on the exposed skin of her shoulders, "Are you alright, milady?"

Him being so close doesn't help at all. She's actually more used to him always being around, always making sure she's fine, always ready to help now but it's still all very new. It's sweet and annoying at the same time. She hasn't had anyone who'd care about her in such a long time that it makes her feel uneasy.

"I'm fine!" Regina snaps, "Why don't you keep on going where you were going."

"I was actually looking for you, Your Majesty. Princess Snow said you might need some help making some final arrangements for the children's celebration."

"She did, did she?!"

Oh, that Snow. Yup, there are still times Regina feels like she'd kill that insolent girl, well, a woman now but still such a child at heart.

"It's not a celebration, just a party. Nothing big. I think I can manage it just fine. I don't need your help, Thief."

She's giving him a playful push. Nothing he can misinterpret and nothing too hard or unkind either. But hard enough to make him lose his balance and stumble taking a few small steps back.

"As milady wishes," he smirks, "I hope to see you, your Majesty, at the party then."

Regina would hate to admit that she likes his company. It's odd but she does somehow almost despite herself. But he's open, he takes no shit, he's genuine, determined and handsome. There's no denying it, she does find him very attractive and she came to peace with that. The only thing that really irritates Regina is that he's too damn positive almost like Snow and that what she's struggling with most.

"Hey, Thi-... Robin," she stumbles, "Now that I've thought about it, I think we might need a fir tree. Do you think you could get me one?"

Robin is the one smirking now. But his smirk quickly melts into a genuine smile.

"As you wish."

RR RR RR RR RR RR RR RR RR

The tree is brought in time by the Merry Men and their handsome leader. Regina finishes the final preparations with the help of her magic. Granny has done a lot to help handle the snacks for the children.

The party is full of beautiful magical snow floating from above (right inside the castle walls too), candles softly burning up by the very ceiling, colorful lights all around the gathered children, magical creatures and animals almost transparent yet sparkling with bright magical colors are jumping and flying all around the amazed crowd, candy and other yummy things are there as well to please every taste imaginable. Regina simply outdoes herself putting up a whole show for the kids with the help of her magic and castle servants.

Regina mostly spends time with Roland basking in his excitement and fascination with every little thing, every detail she'd never think he'd notice. She catches Robin's eyes on her more than once this evening. She tries to put it behind her, at least for now, but she has to remind herself more than once that it's his son Robin is captivated by not her or at least not her in particular. However, a few times she notices his glance raking her up and down lingering on her face a bit longer than one would consider casual. So, he's not exactly subtle and she can't deny it any more. He is looking at her. She feels her cheeks flush. She should feel annoyed but she doesn't, she feels shy and flattered for some reason and stupid for feeling like that. As soon as the party seems to be nearing its closure she feels Roland pulling on the folds of her dress so her natural reaction is to get down to his level which she does immediately.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

As soon as she is down, the boy puts his little hands on both sides of her face and presses his button nose to hers.

"Perfect! It's perfect! Thank you for your magic. I love you, R'gina."

That's all he breathes into the small space between them but it's enough to make Regina's heart flatter inside her chest and tears fill her eyes. She's suddenly too overwhelmed not just to say anything but even to think. She might have forgotten how to breathe. It's the first time her magic has really been acknowledged without looking for anything to gain, without any feeling of obligation or out of fear, without any pressure or further expectations. She is just appreciated for who she is and it's very freeing and very sweet. It's probably the first time since Henry that she feels truly loved.

"Why are you crying, R'gina?" the little boy furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"It's nothing, baby, these are happy tears. I'm just very happy that you are happy."

"I am." Roland states very clearly and loudly as if to persuade her even more.

Robin is wearing that pleased but shy smile and he's not looking her in the eye but looking down at his boots instead as if he was embarrassed to intrude such a private moment. And perhaps that's exactly what it is.

"Come on buddy. It's time you hit your bed. It's way past your bedtime anyway."

But before Robin picks his son up, Roland kisses Regina on the cheek. It's a quick little "thank you" kind of peck, yet it melts Regina's heart even more.

"Sorry about that."

She hears Robin mutter.

But it's absolutely unnecessary. Roland is probably the only child who could get to her very core through all the facade, barriers and layers of protection.

"No need to be," she simply dismisses, "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart, right?"

Roland nods and yawns sleepily. She feels the longing of a mother somewhere deep inside. She wants to hold the boy, tuck him in his bed, but she can't. He's not hers. Regina feels a sudden strong rush of gratitude towards Robin Hood for trusting her with his son, for giving her a chance, for letting her spend time with this precious boy of his. To be honest, down in her heart she's also grateful that he seems to understand her like no one else here. The feeling is so overwhelming that when Robin's got his child in his hands and just about to say goodbye, she hugs them. It feels so soothing to be pressed against him. It's as if she were sheltered from the rest of the world. However, as soon as she registers his warm touch against her back, she feels awkward and embarrassed for being so emotional in front of him.

"Sorry," she whispers timidly.

"No need to be," he whispers into her hair.

RR RR RR RR RR RR RR RR RR

Regina's late for the Winter Ball of course. She didn't use her magic but went into her chambers to change instead. She made herself late, did it intentionally and isn't sorry for that, not one bit.She is just about to enter the main corridor leading to the Grand Hall when she feels someone pull her into one of the side hallway's corners. She turns enraged ready to burn the offender to ashes but she sees a person she'd expect to see least.

"What are you doing here? Is everything ok with Roland?"

He smiles and gives her arm a little reassuring squeeze.

"Roland is out like a light. He's perfectly fine and safe, Milady. Nothing to worry about."

Her lips curve into a smirk.

"Then what are you doing here, Thief."

"Duly noted. I am a thief by trade and what I'm doing here is stealing you, Your Majesty."

Regina gasps, but Robin doesn't wait for her to reply as he's pulling her after him.

"What are you doing? Are you mad? Let me go! I'm not some property to be stolen."

The Thief is being insolent and she's definitely not the one to comply. Who gave him the right to act so unceremoniously with the Queen?! She doesn't have any time to fume or protest really as Robin stops and lets go of her completely.

"I'm saving you from the venue you don't what to be at and from spending time with the people you'd rather avoid."

"Who told you know me so well?"

"Well, I don't think I know you at all, Milady. But if I'm wrong I'll be off and let you carry on where you were heading."

Regina purses her lips. He's not wrong here, she'd rather be anywhere than this Ball. But she'd never admit to him that he is right. However, she feels that she owes Snow to be there for her and for the kingdom which needs normalcy now more than ever.

"I-"

"I know that you must feel obliged as a Queen," he interrupts as if reading her mind, "But you don't owe them anything."

"I don't owe you anything either."

"True. But you see, Milady, I owe you," he replies and there's a twinkle in his eyes and she's too captivated by how sincere they are and so filled with emotion, "I hate to be in debt. So if you let me invite you on a short walk around the castle grounds and show you something, Your Majesty."

Robin takes her out to the patio. There's actually one in the front and one in the back. They are on the one in the back. It's a rather secluded area which leads to the garden if you keep walking. He doesn't say anything and neither does she. The night air is cold and brisk. The stars are out and everything looks a little bit surreal in that pure white snow and at the same time covered by darkness. It's the first time Regina truly notices how sometimes disharmony of things can create perfection. She's simply standing in awe enjoying the beauty displayed in front of her when she feels his cloak cover her shoulders.

"I hope you're not too cold out here, Milady. I'd hate to freeze you to death."

His cloak smells of him. This distinct scent of pine and fire and woods. It's soothing.

"I'm not –... I'm fine, Robin."

Regina feels young again like she's a girl without any heavy baggage of the Evil Queen or the past weighting on her shoulders.

"I've got something for you," he says then as he reaches into his satchel, "I hope you like it."

He takes out a mirror. She knows of such enchanted mirrors. Some of them show you the past, some show the future, some can see through realms or show you your greatest desires.

"Where did you get this?" she says in a small voice.

"Well, I'm no Santa Clause of course," he gives her a wink at that (he must've asked Charming or Snow about that guy), "But I wanted to do something special for you. I've also had some glam potion that was a perfect exchange."

To say that she's surprised is to say nothing. Why would he go out of his way just for her?

"Robin, I –"

"Don't say anything, please. Just take it. It's a small one and it has just enough power to travel though any realms no matter how far yet only once. I thought you might want to see your boy even if for a little bit, even for once. I know I would."

He places the mirror into her hand and covers it with both of his own. His hands are warm and strong. She feels that warmth and strength radiate from him and in that moment she knows that this has always been the thing that drew her to him. She purses her lips tight to hold down the tears. It's a very sweet gesture she didn't expect at all. She wants to thank him and she knows that if she tries to say something her voice would tremble and break but she tries anyway.

"Robin, I..."

"I know. You don't have to say anything."

Regina is so overwhelmed with emotions she just throws her hands around him and hugs him tightly.

"Sorry," she whispers into his neck after they've been hugging for a while.

"No need to be. You deserve some happiness, Regina."

"Thank you, Thief."

She hears a soft chuckle vibrate in his chest. She doesn't want this moment to end. She really needed to hug her sorrow out with someone and she hasn't realized that before. And she's extremely happy that this someone is Robin. How does he know her so well in such a short time after all?

After that they spend some more time walking in silence before returning to the castle. Eventually they'd have to part their ways bidding each other goodbye. But Regina knows that she'd be taking some of his warmth with her. What she also knows is what she'd like to use this mirror for. She'd give almost anything to see Henry on his Christmas morning which she will thanks to Robin and his gift. And now that, she thinks, is pure magic!


End file.
